What's a Miko to do?
by Miss Lady Death
Summary: Oh Kagome! What next? Who in the heck are you supposed to pick? When Kagome finds Inuyasha with his other lover she runs off only to run into the deadly arms, yes armS of Sesshoumaru! Kouga! & Naraku! Will love blossom between captive and captor?
1. Default Chapter

**Oh Kagome! What next? Who in the heck are you supposed to pick? When Kagome finds Inuyasha with his other lover she runs off only to run into the deadly arms, yes armS of Sesshoumaru!!! Will love blossom between captive and captor?  
**  
Chapter one 'Home at Last!'  
  
She pushed the overweight, yellow, pack over the rim of the well to the older realm with a big shove. As it plopped over the side of the well on onto the grass, the 17 year old miko from the future, with long wavy raven locks and a green and white uniform, managed to pull herself over the side as well and onto her sack.  
  
Kagome panted. "Man....I need...to build....a ladder.....for that....thing!" She breathed out between gasps and huffs.  
  
She lifted herself up off her pack and onto the rim of the well. She looked up into the star-filled sky. Yes, it was night in the quiet feudal era. She smiled at the wonder and beauty of it. This would be the first time she climbed out the well at night. She wanted to surprise Shippou and the others by coming a day early but still late so they wouldn't expect it.  
  
She smiled at the crescent moon and the image of a big white dog filled her mind.  
  
'Sesshoumaru...' She said coolly in her mind. 'Always killing with no purpose, and fighting Inuyasha! Lord my butt!' Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
She giggled at her stupidity for talking to herself and took in a deep breath of warm spring air. She stood happily and lugged her big back pack over her shoulders. She silently walked through the forest and over the bridge. She smiled at the village before her.  
  
'I can't wait to see the guys! I wonder if they are asleep or not!'  
  
As if on cue, a most familiar voice could be heard and a familiar yell. "HENTAI!!!!" Kagome smiled again at Sango's yell.  
  
'Oh Miroku.....when will you learn.' She secretly told herself 'never' and walked on. She walked until Keade's hut came into view. She giggled when she heard the delighted tone in Shippou's voice even from afar.  
  
"KAGOME'S SCENT IS NEAR!!! SHE IS HERE INUYASHA!!!!!" A little red fur ball crashed into Kagome, successfully making her fall. She smiled and hugged it.  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome shouted to the little kitsune in her arms.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" He shouted back to her. Yes, she was finally 'home'. Or, what she had learned to call her home. It didn't feel right not being here. She decided she would end up living here in the end. She didn't like modern times. Not as much as she like here any way!  
  
'Everything is so much prettier and more adventurous!' She thought absently as she got up off of the ground with her adopted son on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha burst out the hut following Miroku and Sango and Kirara with happy faces.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'What the hell is she doin' here!? And this late!?' He thought on. 'Well, at least the wench got here early. He didn't even say a word but just 'feh'ed and went back inside.  
  
Of course, Sango and Miroku had questions, and oh so many! Like why she was there so late but so early and how she was. She of course, answered and went inside the hut with her friends for the night, but not before the good news was told.  
  
As they all went back into their sleeping positions but still very awake Kagome said slowly. "I've....I've come to a decision."  
  
Sango looked over. "About what Kagome-chan?"  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all looked at Kagome. "About whether or not I am to stay I this era." The others (with the exception of Kirara) gasped. "I am going to stay, here."  
  
Sango's eyes watered with joy and Miroku smiled. Kirara got on her feet and walked to Kagome to nuzzle her head. Inuyasha didn't do anything but stare and Shippou was crying in his 'mother's' neck with happiness.  
  
That would be a very happy moment for them all to remember.  
  
They all went to sleep eventually after questions of why Kagome would want to stay there and other delighted sounding cheers of joy, except Inuyasha who still stared and Kirara who just mewed.  
  
And none of them had any idea what was to happen tomorrow, especially for Kagome.  
  
**Well? What do you think? I know it is short but it is late and I'm tired! Review please! Tell me some ideas! I don't own Inuyasha! It is all Rumiko Takahashi's! Ja!**


	2. Bathing Accident

Hey you guys! Hope you like this next chapter!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha! It is all RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S!!!!.....thank you.  
  
Chapter two 'Bathing Accident'  
  
Shippou was the first to wake up. As he rose his little head and blinked his green eyes, he focused on his arrogate mother.  
  
The sun from the cracks of the screen beat down peacefully on Kagome while she slept. Shippou noted that even in her sleep she smiles. 'She must be really happy....' He mused. The rays from the sun and the dark of the room gave Kagome the most interesting glow to her face. She seemed....angelic? 'Like an angel.' Shippou smiled inwardly and placed his petite paws on Kagome's forehead and patted to wake her up.  
  
Kagome stirred a bit and after a few more pats her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision cleared and gave her Shippou. She smiled a watery morning smile and he smiled back.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. She smiled again at Shippou. "Ohayo Shippou." Shippou smiled.  
  
"Ohayo kaa-san! Ooops!" Shippou covered his mouth and looked up at Kagome.  
  
She smiled again. "You can call me that." Shippou jumped up and latched onto her neck.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He cried. She patted him on the back and pulled him off of her. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead and stood up slowly. "Where are you going kaa-san?"  
  
She looked back and smiled. "To go take a bath of course! Tell the others I'm out okay?" Shippou nodded at Kagome and she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the hut quietly and surly not to wake the others.  
  
Shippou went back to bed.  
  
Kagome walked on and searched for a hot spring. Even though it was spring, the mornings and nights where cold, so hot water was nicest.  
  
Kagome looked up a bit to see the mix of pink, blue, and orange in the sky. 'It is so beautiful.' She thought peacefully. She walked on and heard the sound of popping bubbles and the smell (A/N: yes you can smell water) of water and flowers.  
  
She walked to the sound and smells and soon found a nice little area with a hot spring and new blossomed flowers and leaves. Greens, blues, pinks, purples, reds, yellows, oranges, and other gorgeous colored petals filled the sides of the spring and the little rock in the middle of it all was covered in a lush green moss that looked like very soft cotton.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together in delight. "This is just too perfect!" She squealed.  
  
She walked over to the side of the spring and smiled. She put hr pack down and got out her supplies for bathing. She quickly stripped her clothing and ran into the freezing water.  
  
Wait....freezing? 'Why is the hot spring so cold?' Kagome asked herself. She was just about to jump out when a low chuckle could be heard. Kagome stopped trying to get out.  
  
The chuckle came from behind. She turned around slowly and stopped breathing.  
  
There, on the perfect moss covered rock, was..... Kagome whispered his name with a voice dark like tainted glass. "Naraku."  
  
The baboon pelt-covered-hanyou chuckled low in his throat. "Ah....My little miko. Have I gotten you at a bad time? You appear to be alone. Wondering why the water is so cold? Why everything is so perfect?" Kagome's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"It's a TRAP!!!!" She yelled and pointed at him. "You did this didn't you Naraku?!"  
  
He smirked behind his snow white pelt. "Yes my little miko. I did. It also appears that you had wanted to bathe hear. I would have never guessed you would be so immodest."  
  
Kagome turned beat red and flew her hands up over her body to cover her most sensitive and important areas. "YOU HENTAI!!! DON'T LOOK!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Naraku laughed again and disappeared. Kagome turned around in all directions and looked for the evil hanyou that dare peep at her while she took a bath.  
  
She started to shiver.  
  
Sudden warmth was around her waist. Her eyes widened and fear and she gasped when she was lifted into the air. She tried to scream but one of the hands clamped over her mouth keeping her from being able to get help.  
  
She looked down at the hand and saw just what she feared, a white cloak over clawed hands. 'What does Naraku want? The jewel shards are with the gang right now not me! Can't he sense it?' Kagome's miko energy was screaming at her to burst this guy but it wouldn't release. 'Kami, is this what I get for wanting to take baths?'  
  
**Well? What do ya think? Write more reviews!! You will never guess what Naraku wants her for! Well....maybe you will! BUT STILL!!!! I require 3 reviews for another chapter please! JA!!! –Lady Death**


	3. Where is Kagome?

Hey you guys! I see you like this story a lot! Well.....for a start anyway! I don't own any Inuyasha it is all Rumiko Takahashi's!!!! Enjoy your chapter!  
  
Chapter Three 'Where is Kagome?'  
  
Sango's eyes fanned open very slowly and she squinted again at the light coming from the screen. She slowly stood up and put her hand over to her forehead to shade her eyes. After a few seconds of adjusting to the light she put her hand down and looked around the room to see everybody but Kagome and her pack, fast asleep.  
  
'Kagome, taking baths all the time might make your skin peel off!' She thought with a small smile. She knew Kagome was probably looking for a spring right now. She always takes a morning and evening shower. Sango smiled at Shippou who had found his way over to Kirara to snuggle next to.  
  
Sango's eyebrows furrowed together and she smacked the offending hand that rubbed her bottom like as if it was always supposed to. She whispered to the houshi that owned the hand, but whispered like she was ready to kill him. "Houshi you stupid man! Next time you decide to touch me I'll rip off that hand of yours!" She whispered menacingly.  
  
Miroku smiled but with his eyes still closed. "Sango my dear for you I would re-grow that hand." Pat rub  
  
Miroku received several beatings including the morning shouts of hazard thus waking the others.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku....or, what was left of him. "You stupid monk! You woke us up!" Miroku just smiled.  
  
"It was worth the pain." He said happily, also earning another good smack on the head.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room. 'Shippou....Kirara....Sango.....Monk....Kagome? Where is Kagome?' Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Most likely taking a bath! You know, like she does every morning, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Shippou jumped at the question. "She's taking a bath! She told me to tell you guys about....uh-oh."  
  
"What?! What is it Shippou!?" Inuyasha shouted in worry.  
  
"Kagome told me to tell you guys that about two hours ago. Where is she!?" Shippou yelped.  
  
Inuyasha growled, Miroku stopped daydreaming about inappropriate things, Sango thought about where Kagome was, and Kirara nuzzled Shippou, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Sango stood up. "I'll go look for her. To see if she is still bathing." The others nodded.  
  
Miroku jumped in front of her. "May I come with you Sango? Kagome is a dear friend of mine and I can't bear to not see her here with us!" Miroku put on a serious (but fake) face.  
  
Sango growled.  
  
Miroku lay as a bloody pulp on the floor.  
  
Sango went off to go search for Kagome while Shippou and Keade who had just entered the hut, fixed Miroku's wounds.  
  
Sango looked off into the woods until she found a small spring with her dearest friend in it. "Oh! Kagome you worried us so much when you weren't in the hut!" Sango called out to Kagome who was in the water washing up with her back facing the other way.  
  
She called back to Sango but with her back turned still. "It's okay Sango! I'm just enjoying the water!" Kagome yelled at Sango. "I'll be back in a little while!"  
  
Sango couldn't help the feeling of something being wrong with her sister figure but brushed it off and yelled back. "Okay! I'll tell the others! Bye Kagome!"  
  
Kagome still had her back turned and dipped her head in the water and back up. "Bye!"  
  
Sango left.  
  
Once Sango had totally left the area, Kagome turned around and grinned evilly, but with red, glowing, eyes!  
  
'Kagome' suddenly turned into a large water demon. It whispered to itself. "With Naraku's orders to be the miko called 'Kagome', the miko's allies will never guess she isn't really here! It is all an illusion." It chuckled deeply in its throat. "Fools!"  
  
**Okay everyone! I need your opinions so review please!! Just 5 more reviews!! VOTE FOR KAGOME'S LOVER!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: **

**Kouga: **

**Naraku: **

**Mystery person:  
  
Thanks! Ja!**


	4. Sesshoumaru to the Rescue! OrNot?

**I don't own it! This is the last time I'm writing this! It has become a little depressing to have to remind myself I don't own it....sigh**  
  
Chapter four 'Sesshou to the Rescue! Or...not?'  
  
Kagome sighed of bore and tire as Naraku kept jumping and running.  
  
'It's been like an hour by now....how far can one stupid castle be?'  
  
Kagome sighed again and yawned. Naraku had taken his hand off Kagome's mouth about 20 minutes ago. She didn't think about screaming...Inuyasha, Kirara, or Shippou couldn't hear her.  
  
Kagome shivered slightly under the pressure of being naked and the force of wind that blew madly at her.  
  
Naraku smirked and pulled her closer to his warm body.  
  
Kagome stiffened a bit but embraced the thought of Naraku being...dare she say...warm?  
  
But what still picked and nagged at Kagome's mind was why he had kidnapped her?  
  
'Maybe to trade me for the jewel shards!' Kagome said triumphantly.  
  
She looked up at Naraku's uncovered face. She said dully to him, "It won't work."  
  
He smirked. "What will not work my pet?"  
  
"Inuyasha won't trade me for the jewel shards!"  
  
Naraku chuckled. "That is foolish. I would not trade you for anything, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "What? You mean that wasn't your intention?"  
  
Naraku laughed again. "No, my intentions of use for you are far too delicate."  
  
Kagome shivered and he pulled her close again. Suddenly, Kagome felt a very strong presence near. 'Youkai...strong...' Kagome counted in her mind. 'Who? It feels so familiar.' Kagome looked around but found no one.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused on the youkai's aura. But before she could do so, Naraku's grip on her tightened and he held her with both hands in a constrictive manner.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when Naraku landed gracefully to the ground. He tensed, Kagome could feel that but surprisingly he chuckled and said their visitor's name.  
  
"What business do you have here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's eyes widened and she looked in front of her to see the great Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
She struggled desperately to fight Naraku's grasp and run to Sesshoumaru but Naraku was too strong and his grip tightened even more on her. "SESS-!" She tried to call but Naraku placed one of his hands firmly around her mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a fragile eyebrow at Naraku and said simply. "I want the girl. Give me the wench, Kagome and I shall spare your life you filthy half- breed."  
  
Naraku smirked. "I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru, but this girl is needed by me for other purposes!" Naraku jumped off into the air and filled Sesshoumaru's air with deadly miasma.  
  
Kagome tried to scream, a small yelp could be heard by Sesshoumaru and he narrowed his eyes and took off after Naraku. It only took about 2 seconds for him to catch up to Naraku so they were side by side. He looked at Naraku and narrowed his eyes at the stupid half demon. "Give her to me." He demanded.  
  
When Naraku just sent demons at Sesshoumaru, he took out Tokijin and killed them all and ran after Naraku again, this time piercing Naraku in the leg and in the back several times.  
  
Naraku stopped running and stared at Sesshoumaru. "This girl is needed by this Naraku. I cannot risk you taking her and ruining my plans!" Naraku yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was struggling against Naraku with everything she had.  
  
Naraku accidentally grasped one of her breasts while trying to keep her still.  
  
Kagome snapped!  
  
A wave of purification energy flew Naraku back away from Kagome and any demon with in fifty feet of her radius.  
  
Unfortunately Sesshoumaru was one of those demons and was flung back a good fifty feet.  
  
But was not harmed, Tenseiga created an automatic barrier, protecting him from purifying harm but not from becoming unconscious.  
  
Kagome had fallen to the ground from the small but powerful amount of power she had used.  
  
She got up off the ground and ran in the direction she could feel Sesshoumaru's aura.  
  
She didn't know why she was running to him, he was the enemy; but anyone is better than Naraku!  
  
She came to a form lying on the ground unconscious, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome ran to it and kneeled next to it quickly. She scanned what she could see quickly and saw he had not burns from her blast but was unconscious and the shoulder spike part of his armor had broken but not the chest part.  
  
Kagome also noticed that the fluffy thingy that was usually on his shoulder had been lain under his head, propping it up slightly.  
  
Kagome smiled down at his face. 'He is so handsome.' Kagome thought. She wasn't going to deny it. 'Hell, even Naraku is handsome, and Kouga, and Inuyasha, and Miroku, despite their...erm...interesting personalities!' Kagome finished with a small smile.  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru's face again. 'Those markings...they're so...colorful.'  
  
Kagome couldn't help but run her hand lightly over his crescent moon and let her fingers glide over his cheek marks.  
  
Her hand was rapidly gripped by another hand, Sesshoumaru's.  
  
His deep golden eyes scanned her royal blue ones for any sense of harm to be done for him. "Why did you touch this Sesshoumaru?" It was more of a command than a question. "Do you not know that I could kill you instantly without care, human?"  
  
Kagome's quality unexpectedly changed from cheery to angry in an instant. She growled, surprising Sesshoumaru slightly. "My name is Kagome! Not human, bitch, woman, wench, or any other stupid non-my-name thing you can come up with!"  
  
Sesshoumaru winced slightly at her tone and Kagome's character changed again from frustrated to sorry. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her like she was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Never before had any human touched him and live, but also, yell at him and then apologize.  
  
Kagome smiled at him catching him off guard. "Well, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
He stood up from his position on the ground, signifying he was ok.  
  
Kagome smiled and stood up too. Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
Then, he LOOKED at her. 'She is undressed.' He said to himself. 'And rather well endowed as well.' He growled at himself mentally. 'She is human...and I am attracted? This makes no sense to this Sesshoumaru. I will let it pass, for now.'  
  
Kagome smiled again when she saw him looking at her. Then she saw his eyes travel south of her body (again).  
  
She squeaked and tried to cover her sensitive areas with her hands. Her right hand covered her....umm...yeah, and her left arm covered across her delicate mounds.  
  
She blushed furiously and looked up to Sesshoumaru, only to see, no Sesshoumaru?  
  
She growled. "Sesshoumaru! Don't leave me here! Naraku will get me!" She yelled.  
  
She looked up into the sky, in the bushes and behind trees, no Sesshoumaru.  
  
'He left me! That bastard! Oooh! How dare him!' Kagome fumed.  
  
She unexpectedly heard a twig snap and turned in the direction of the sound.  
  
The forest she was in turned deathly quiet and she became nervous, very nervous.  
  
She tried to fight back the quake in her voice but failed miserably. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.  
  
WITH SESSHOUMARU  
  
He couldn't take her now. Bringing her to his castle would only cause problems with Naraku. Plus, his reaction to her is definitely something he wants to learn to be immune to.  
  
He flew away to his castle, on his mind lingered the miko Kagome.  
  
WITH NARAKU (after Kagome blasted him)  
  
He stood up and growled. He had at least been knocked out for an hour.  
  
'She is stronger than I thought. I mustn't underestimate her again. It could be the end of me considering she is much stronger than Kikyo.'  
  
Naraku walked along with Kagome's scent, rain and roses. 'Such a most alluring scent. Humans do not usually have that smell. Even Kikyo smells of dirt, bone, clay, and grass, but she is dead.'  
  
Naraku chuckled at the thought of Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over Kagome. 'Something dead over something alive is foolish of you, Inuyasha.'  
  
Naraku mused.  
  
He kept on walking with the scent and came to a small clearing where Kagome was all alone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" He could hear the shake in her voice and smell the fear and nervousness that coursed through her veins.  
  
He loved it.  
  
She shook violently and sat down and hugged herself out of being cold.  
  
Clouds covered the sun and the trees shadowed over the area, making it dark as night.  
  
Naraku had masked his scent so Kagome couldn't identify it and he snuck up behind her.  
  
He grabbed her quickly and placed a hand over her mouth and lifter her into the air.  
  
(You remember when he lifted Kikyo into the air when he had his new body and stuff? He is lifting Kagome in the air like that too, the cloud.)  
  
He looked down at her and let go of her mouth.  
  
Her expression went from terrified to angry. "What in the hell do you want with me?! I got nothin' to offer so leave me alone!"  
  
He only laughed at her.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?!' Kagome asked herself.  
  
**Well, what ya think? It think it kinda sucked but oh well! Review please! Not saying you have to but I want you to! You really should vote for the mystery man! He is like, the best!  
  
VOTE FOR KAGOME'S LOVER!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: 10 Kouga: Naraku: 1 Mystery person: 1  
  
You guys must love Sesshoumaru! Poor Kouga! - Well, keep voting! I'll be out for the weekend but that's ok! - Have fun!**


	5. Hey! Author's Note! Please read!

Hey every one! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Vacation called! A whole MONTH in Alabama! I wont be posting another chapter right now! I am having an extreme writer's block for all of my stories! I am very sorry to report this! Family matters have become unstable and my parents might get a divorce! I really want to write more but a LOT is on my mind and I can't concentrate at all! I have so many new ideas but no continual! Once again, I am VERY sorry! -I also will be going on yet ANOTHER vacation for a few weeks this coming up weekend! Life is so difficult for me right now because I don't want to go! I want to stay here and write more! Really! I do! Please forgive me! Ja matta minna-san! 


	6. What Reality Has to Offer

**Hey!!! What's up!? Well, I'm sorry about not updating sooner! Really, I am! Just so many family problems! Argh!!! Well, I will choose to forget it for a while, in the mean time, enjoy!**

Chapter four 'What Reality has to Offer'

KAGOME'S DREAM

She moaned into his pleasure-giving mouth. He held her close and delicately touched her, giving her the freedom to lean into him and moan in ecstasy.

He took advantage of her whimper and thrust his warm wet tongue into her awaiting lips. She gasped, and as well, took the advantage of his playful demeanor and wrapped her hands around his neck and grabbed his silvery silky hair, to lean him closer into her, reaching even more pleasure and opened her eyes, her mind realizing it was just a dream, a fantasy that would never happen.

REALITY

She nearly screamed at seeing her worst enemy, Naraku, stuck to her lips in a savage kiss. Instead of screaming she kicked him in his most ahem SENSATIVE of areas while shouting at him and calling him a 'hentai'.

Naraku knew it would end when she awoke from her dream. 'I love toying with the mind, but who could she have possibly been dreaming of. I heard her thoughts, so he has silver hair? Hmmm, possibly Inuyasha. That will change...soon.'

He chucked a bit at seeing her face red from mostly anger but also embarrassment.

She shouted slightly, "Why did you have to take advantage of me!? I was sleeping you disgusting pervert! Aurgh!!!" She pointed at him while she said this and he just smirked.

"Kagome...I would never do anything as awful as take advantage of you, let's call it, fulfilling your desires in your sleep." He said slyly.

She growled at him and said hastily, "I would never fill ANY of my desires with the likes of YOU!!!"

She was about to say more but stopped when she saw his eyes looking forward. She too, looked where he did; in the making she saw the appearance of a large dark castle. Nothing much to it but dark wood, it might have been large but it was like any other castle she saw here, big, traditional, and three sectioned.

She noted the amount of light in the castle...none. She shook at the thought of ever living in a 'no light, miasma, evil, dark filled castle'. She never would, maybe Naraku, but not her.

She didn't ask if it was his castle, it was clearly obvious no one else in their right mind would want to come here or die, and that of course was Naraku's pleasure, seeing people die.

They got closer and closer to the castle until the point where Kagome had a hard time breathing because the evil miasma. He landed right at the door of the castle and opened it. Skeletons greeted him with a bow.

Kagome noted they had evil auras but why they actually had auras was...odd. They wore samurai clothing thought, large spears in hands and katanas at their sides. She gulped.

Naraku walked on down the number of dark halls that accompanied the pair in a following fashion; small winds of miasma whisking around them.

Kagome coughed a bit but not too much, showing weakness to her worst enemy wouldn't be the best idea.

Naraku couldn't help but notice Kagome was holding back her coughing. He wanted to laugh be kept firm and kept walking down the long dark halls.

Kagome and Naraku kept up this walk until more skeletons appeared in front of another door.

Kagome was ready to scream when one of the skeletons came running at her, battle ready, and spear in hand. Naraku growled lowly in his throat and said decisively and loudly, "Enough!" Naraku held up his hand.

The warrior stopped suddenly, and turned to ash.

During all of this, Kagome's heart beat thoroughly in Naraku's ears, and her panic-filled scent was in-deed, divine and perfect to Naraku's sensitive nose. He was surprised to find these actions, arousing.

Kagome was still in a shock when Naraku started moving towards the doors that the skeletons watched over with great caution.

He opened the door slowly and bit by bit, he pushed Kagome in and then walked in himself, closing the door behind him.

Kagome snapped out of her day dream cycle when she saw Kanna sitting in the middle of the room quietly on a mat.

Naraku led Kagome to an over-large pillow and sat her down, next to his, Kanna starring at the both of them with emotionless eyes.

Kagome was slightly nervous, not scared...just nervous. Kanna kept starring at her, mirror in hand.

Naraku looked at Kagome said simply. "This is no manipulation; this mirror will show us Inuyasha's plans for the night. Watch miko."

Naraku nodded at Kanna.

Kanna looked into her mirror and commanded, "Show us the hanyou, Inuyasha."

Kanna turned the mirror to Kagome and Naraku. At first Kagome closed her eyes.

"You can look; this won't suck the life out of you as it had almost done before. It will show you Inuyasha." Naraku said.

This convinced Kagome enough to say to herself, 'He hasn't harmed me yet since he took me, but I'm still naked...But if it will show me Inuyasha, maybe I will know if they are following Naraku!'

Kagome opened her eyes one by one and looked into the mirror, at first with curiosity, but then...sadness.

"I...I...Inuyasha?" Kagome choked out. Her eyes began to blur at the depressing site in the mirror. "How dare you...Kikyo...and...you?" Kagome ignored the tear that slid down her cold cheek.

She replaced her melancholy with a rage and hatful discrimination towards the hanyou and his dead lover. She clenched her fists into the pillow and growled.

Naraku was slightly surprised at how realistic the growl became to show, but instead, also realized that he was right to think Kagome would become angry to know Inuyasha's true secret about Kikyo. A small part of Naraku burned at the site of Inuyasha and Kikyo making love, but that side was of course Onigumo.

He looked at Kagome for a moment, but only because he noticed the dark purple glow in the corner of his evil, crimson eyes. 'Wait, a dark purple? No pink? Does this mean she is no longer a clean miko? No, she is innocent. She is only angry. If only I could just...'

Naraku reached out a hand to touch Kagome's leg but flinched back when a small burning sensation crept upon his fingers. He growled out of instinct.

Kagome still starred at the now climaxing fifty year old couple and growled again. 'Sick! Just sick! Arghh!! I can't believe that Inuyasha –no! That half-breed would ever, EVER even think of doing this to me! ME!!! Of all the---!!! Filthy scum!!' Kagome shook in anger and stood up.

Her hair whipping around her face, and Kanna and Naraku's clothes being tearing apart.

'This might not end out as I planned...' Naraku thought, before light consumed the room.

**Alright, I wrote more, not a bunch more, but more. Please review. I still have this writer's block. **


	7. What Now?

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long my friends, but I suppose the writer's block has finally surpassed me, thank GOD. I'll be writing more often now, I'd like to say, and will try to write more, as much as I can, but not too much as to rush things.

My parents are ok, but are still going to divorce, fucking father.

Chapter Six 'What Now?'

Sesshoumaru paced the castle floors, Rin's giggles and Jaken's squawks could be heard from down the hallways and up the stairs, through the rooms, and in the gardens. '_They play these games of chase again I see._' Sesshoumaru walked through his library sections, stopping at family history.

He pulled out an old green leather journal, his father's. He read carefully, the same pages he has read for hours now.

_The Books Pages_

"…_Inuyasha is now a second heir. Hiruki _(Inuyasha's mother) _has begged me not to kill him. He is dangerous to society, and I feel, if I am to prove my love to Hiruki, I must do as she asks. I will create a sword, I believe could stop his half demon blood from arising to full demon blood, thus he is not killed, and nor is any one else. If any one is reading this, especially you Sesshoumaru, my son, remember, ningens are emotional, fragile, yet beautiful creatures. If you can take care of one, and learn to love one, you have inner-strength."_

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and turned a page, curiosity, yet seriousness concerning his eyes.

_The Books Pages_

"_This will be my last day here, alive, and I have one thing to say. The Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga have been born, and I feel my time here is coming to an end, slowly, my energy, weak and mortal. Although, I regret saying, I have found a new way of stopping hanyou blood, and arising it to human blood or demon blood of the mother or father's choice. All that is needed to be done is blood given ritual. The ritual begins with a simple lullaby, any lullaby that shall put the mother to sleep. Then, the father, must cut a small wound on her, enough to make her bleed enough to fill a small medicine cup. The mother shall awake minutes after this is completed. Allow the cup to sit for three months, some where magically protected, as to not be tainted by sicknesses. After three months of waiting drink half of the blood, bleed yourself half blood, and have her drink the mix of her blood and yours together. The child will mix fully, and more easily, thus, a demon is born, or human. I have nothing else to say, except, I'm sorry I could never really be there for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And I'm sorry Hiruki and Komugi _(Sesshoumaru's mom) _must suffer the effect of my death, and Komugi will die along with Hiruki. My peace be upon you all in the next life, and in mine."_

Sesshoumaru looked over this page twice, reading the ritual, memorizing it, over and over. '_My father may have been a selfish demon, but never unintelligent.'_ Sesshoumaru mused.

And he snapped the journal shut.

DARK CASTLE OF HELL (lol)

Shouting and screaming could be heard, bright light flashed through the dark building and a miko shined with anger and glared at the mirror in Kanna's hands.

Kagome screamed again, shouting of anguish and the mirror shattered the image of the rutting corpse and half demon.

Naraku's eyes were opened in fear. '_Why is this happening!? She never awakened her miko powers before? Oh shimatta! KUSO KUSO KUSO! How could I have been such a fool!? Of course Kagome would thirst to kill; it's her miko instinct because hers are based on her emotion. Why did I not see this coming?'_

All thoughts were shattered from Naraku and Kanna as they were flung into wall after wall. Kagura, in the other room, was also thrown into wall after wall after wall. The skeletons disintegrating as were pieces of clothing and bits of wood. The whole castle was coming apart.

Then it all stopped, and Kagome fell to the floor in sobs. "Why Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly. '_Why? When I gave you everything, from my time, to my powers, to my heart. I gave it all to you, and you repay me, with her…all of it._' Kagome shivered raw power. A dark purple still emitting off of her body in currents.

She could hear her heart beat thump in her ears, over and over, its speed increasing by every moment she spent just sitting there…just sobbing there.

When her heart beat amplified to a point of insanity, she suddenly stood up and screamed the castle shattering to bits and parts in one fling of emotion and pain from the Miko Kagome.

Every living creature ran outside distance of the castle ruins terrified and noticing of the power that radiated off in thick, raw, layers.

Kagome's eyes went white yet her face shadowed by her hair, and even the falling pieces of wood and furniture was brought to become ash.

Kagome fell to the ground once again, this time unconscious.

WITH THE INU GANG

They all stopped when suddenly Kagome started clutching her head and acting all weird, jumping and screaming, then suddenly turning to ash.

They all looked astonished (besides Inuyasha whom wasn't there).

Miroku got up, seemingly furious, and grabbed a fistful of the ash. "_Naraku!_" he hissed.

Sango jumped up, "What!?" She hovered over the monk's form.

Shippou jumped up and smelled the ash. "A water demon," He said plainly. "It must have pretended to be Kagome, therefore that's not the _real_ Kagome. Wait a second…" Shippou jumped up ten feet in the air and clutched Sango's throat. "Where's Kagome!? She's gone! Where is my okaa-san!?" he cried.

Sango looked confused. '_Okaa-san? Ohh my, Shippou must believe Kagome to be his surrogate mother. Ohh my…gosh. Ohh poor Shippou.'_ Sango looked at a concentrated Miroku. "Where do you suppose she is?" Sango patted Shippou's back comfortingly.

Miroku narrowed his eyes in concern and focus. "I could try a rock formation to see, a visual if you will."

Sango nodded, and Shippou sighed.

WITH THE LOVE DOVES

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat up from their resting spot the second the power wave hit them.

Inuyasha's eyes wide from fear of the power, and Kikyo's from fear of knowing it was Kagome, and knowing Kagome's powers had been awakened.

Kikyo could sense when Kagome's power would rise, so Kikyo knows it is Kagome by the power's aura wave.

Kikyo quickly got dressed. "I must leave now Inuyasha. Please, do not forget me."

Before Inuyasha could protest or even get up, her soul stealers flew her away.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in thought (A/N: don't hurt yourself Inuyasha.)

'_What was that? Why did Kikyo leave? Is the gang ok? Was that Naraku's power? I wonder how Kagome is. Man I'm cold.'_ Inuyasha slipped into his clothes and left for camp.

And he didn't enjoy the news he received about Kagome either.

**Alright, I did it. Well, I decided who Kagome will end up with, whether you want it to be Sesshoumaru/Naraku/Kouga/Mr. Mystery or not! MMWWAAAAHAHAHAH! **


End file.
